All My Broken Strings
by Akiyama Shijin
Summary: This is a story about two ponies: A Cellist and a Clockmaker. The Clockmaker is being haunted by his past. He turns to the only person who shares a history, which is similar to his. In the process, finds love. Will he get over his fears? Let's find out, shall we? (Humanized)


This is a story about two ponies: A Cellist and a Clockmaker. The Clockmaker is being haunted by his past. He turns to the only person who shares a history, which is similar to his. Will he get over his fears? Let's find out, shall we?

Disclaimer: Lauren Faust owns MLP: FiM

* * *

Doktor Uhrwerk Von Wer is sitting in the Music room of his Clock shop, just looking at his violin. He has no idea what to do. He received tickets to the Pony Ville Theater, where Octavia is having her Cello solo. To go or not to go is the question. Taking his chances, he decides to go. But having an extra ticket decides to invite a friend, Vinyl Scratch.

* * *

"Tickets please" the bouncer ask. "Here you are, my good man." The only thing Clockwork's carrying is his walking stick

"You know doc, you shouldn't have done it. After all, Octy's my roommate" Vinyl said in a whisper, to avoid attention. Of course, being a DJ, all of Canterlot's nobles would think she is 'barbaric'. "Its fine, anything for a friend." Clockwork said. He may be a simple Clock maker, but he knew more of Canterlot's nobles than anyone, other than Princess Celestia, of course. He is known as their therapist, mostly due to the fact that they can't handle 'commoners'. Sometimes, Clockwork would roll his eyes at the reference of other ponies. Mostly, when it is being used by none other than, Prince Blueblood. Also, he is Luna's therapist. He sometimes helps her get over the fact that she was sent to the moon by her own sister.

"Well, ok. But, do you know Octy well? Cause, she gets mad when people who act refined in front of her, as she assumes they are snooty nobles." Vinyl said. "I learned that the hard way" Clockwork said, rubbing his cheek, remembering eight months ago. "Ouch, did she punch you in the face?" Clockwork nodded. "I thought so." Vinyl said, smugly this time. "Oh, hello Doctor… … Um… what is your name again?" a noble woman asked. "Who" Clockwork said, enjoying the pun on his name (A/N: Doktor der Wer means Doctor Who in German)

"I'm sorry" The noble said, slightly irritated "Who. That is my name, Doctor Clockwork Who, the English of Doktor Uhrwerk Von Wer." Clockwork said to his confused client "Ah, I remember now. Whenever I came over you would always tease me with your name just by stating your profession." The client said with a laugh. "I still wonder why you don't use that old accent of yours." She said "Vell, it iz because I 'ave gron use to spheeking normally, no?" Clockwork said in his native accent. "Doc, your accent reminds me of Octy" Vinyl said.

"Well, I never! Uncouth barbarian! Always excuse yourself, before intruding into other people's business!" The noble woman said "In fact, why are you even here? You're lucky I don't report you to the guards!" Clockwork decided to intervene

"Excuse me madam, her royal snobness, remember she is my guest. If you are to report her, ask the bouncer if I had given a ticket when I was with her. If he denies, then report her, if he doesn't, I have at least another trick up my sleeves." Clockwork said with a smug grin. "You wouldn't dare!" The Noble woman said. "Mrs. 'arrington, vhatever are you talking avout?" Clockwork said, with his German accent. "Vat is going on 'ear?" A woman with a Russian accent said. They turn to see none other than Octavia Melody Van Harmonia. "Oh, hello Octavia…" Mrs. Harrington began, but she was cut off, "Van 'armonia. I prefer to ve addressed az Ms. Van 'armonia" Octavia said, a slight glare in her eyes. "Ms. Van Harmonia, I ask that you get tell the guards of this barbaric woman." Mrs. Harrington said. "Ello Vinyl." Octavia said with a smile. "Hey, Octy" Vinyl said. "This here is my friend and companion, Doctor Uhrw—" Vinyl began, but she was cut off. "Clockwork, My name is Doctor Clockwork Who." Clockwork finished. "Yeah, but his name is actually Doktor Uhrwerk Von Wer" Vinyl said.

"Doktor?" Octavia asks, confused. Clockwork then changes his normal German accent for his English accent. "Err, yes, actually. Vinyl, why did you mention that?" Clockwork ask, obviously distressed. "Well, so that you would get to know Octy better. I mean, you're German she's Russian, would get along just fine." Vinyl said, patting both our backs reassuringly. "C'mon Clockwork –" Vinyl was again, cut off. "That's Doktor to yoo!" Clockwork said, using his German accent, in his hidden rage. "I mast… ahem… I must apologize, but it would be best if I took my leave." Clockwork said, with a slip of tongue, using his German accent.

* * *

As he left, rage within his eyes, he was being followed by Octavia. The show isn't to start until 8 pm, so she had plenty of time to confront Clockwork. When they arrived at the house, that's when she made herself known. "Doktor, vhy did yoo leev?" Octavia asked. "Vell… ahem… Well, at the moment, I was going to finish the design of my 24-hour clock. But now, how about a cup of tea." Clockwork said, opening the front door. "Yez, dat does sound nice." Octavia said. "Clockwork then took off his shoes and put on some home sandals. "Find your place at the table in the living room, the record player is there. Choose whatever song you want to hear." Clockwork said, getting at pot and the necessary ingredients for his homemade Tick Tock Tea.

Octavia wanted to know what type of music Clockwork was into, so she went to the record player. When she found a record of the song she always wanted to hear she immediately placed it on the record player. What is the song in question, 'All my Broken Strings' by Orion Van Hausen. This was the original song, the unfinished version. When the romantic song started, she noticed Clockwork stopped working in the kitchen. She decided to go check on him. What she didn't expect was Clockwork, leaning against the table, unshed tears in his eyes. "Doktor" Octavia calls. "Hmm? Oh, yes! The tea" Clockwork got to work once again, "This is my special, homemade Tick Tock Tea." Clockwork said.

Octavia said. "Enjoy your tea." Clockwork said. "Hold on, Doctor. You were crying earlier. Why?" Octavia inquired. "What happened to your accent?" Clockwork asked. "There are times when I don't use my accent. Right now, I am asking the questions, OK?" Octavia needed to clarify. "Alright, so, why was I crying? Why? Why? Why? Hmm… … How about, my grand papa, Orion and I, played that song, but he died on the same day. Listen closely to the recording" Clockwork said.

As she listened, she heard a string snap. "Metronome! Vhy did your ztreeng break!? Ve 'ave veen practicing for years! Vhy now!?" An old man yelled. "Grandpapa! Pleez! De ztreeng brok vecaus eet vas rusted" A young boy said. "I do nat cair! YOU 'AVE FAILED ME LITTLE URH—ack! Urh… little urhwerk, keep practicing. Ze cello, it iz an art." The old man said. "Grand papa, I am not ready for ze cello. I am jast a boy. I 'ave learned a violin though." The boy said. "Little urhwerk, Metronome, you 'ave made me proud." Afterwards, there was a light sobbing being heard, and then, after a while, words. "I vill make you proud. I vill vinish dis masterpiece." Metronome said. Afterwards, the recording ended.

She looked at the time, 7:30 pm. 'Good.' Octavia thought. "Now, you know, what's in the closet, in this living room, with a lock. It is my grand papa's cello. An item I promised, never to use again, until I have learned how to use a cello." Clockwork, who is revealed to be Metronome Van Hausen, said. "Oh, Clockwork" Octavia said, putting a hand on his cheek. "You are not alone. My parents forced me to play the cello, but eventually I learned. Maybe, you can't play a cello, but a violin." Metronome decided to tell her, that's what he really plays. But, he plays in private and is unsure of the reaction, if he did a mistake. "Go on, we have 30 more minutes." Octavia encouraged. Metronome played wonderfully, she was described like this while she plays, solemn. He took his grandfather's words at heart, and played with a passion. She looked at the time again, 7:35 pm. 'Time sure does fly.' Octavia thought. "How was it?" Metronome asked. "It was fantastic." Octavia said standing right in front of him. She then leaned in closer and kissed Metronome. They stayed like that for, at least a minute, before Octavia pulled away. "Why?" Metronome asked.

"Because, Metronome, you have so many broken strings. I think it's time that you tended to them." Octavia said, before planting her lips on Metronome's again. "Well, I also think it's about time, we get back to your little concerto." Metronome said in between kisses. Octavia stops and looks at the clock. "7:51 pm. Time really does fly. How far is your house?" Octavia asked. "5 minutes. We can make it." Metronome said. "Vell, I 'ope yoo can keep up!" Octavia said running out the door. "haha, Can yoo keep up vith me?" Metronome said while running. When they arrived backstage they were, both breathless. Their clothes were a bit wrinkled and they were a bit wet with sweat.

If he didn't know better, the Director would assume that they had just come out of a bedroom. But, since they didn't smell like it, he just assumed Octavia and Metronome ran. Metronome then watched as Octavia went up the stage, just as the light went dim and the stage was lit.

Octavia played a very sad and depressing song, her expression, solemn as always. But, little does the audience know, the expression on the inside of Octavia is pure joy. She has found true love, and helped a lonely man at the same time. Even though, some of the strings are broken, she knows that those can be fixed. When the song finished she and Metronome went to mingle with the crowds, when the nobles recognize either Metronome or Octavia, they would do a simple greeting then ask why the two stand together so closely. One of the two would answer, "I am like a Cello/Violin, and she/he is cellist/violinist. I am always held closely". Then afterwards, normal conversation is made, and they talk. For Metronome, still known as Clockwork to his ex-patients, many are asking for a new clock, metronome, an appointment, and etcetera. To Octavia, she is being asked for another concerto in Trottingham.

Even though, she highly disagrees with leaving Metronome, the man's partner asks Metronome if he could play the violin, as she will be going to Manehattan on the same day, so she needs someone to replace her. Metronome says yes, Octavia does the same. When they both find out, they are both excited for the cause of their mission. They finish the day and both retire to their separate homes. And both knowing, all of their broken strings, can be mended.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me! I hope you will like this story. If I said something wrong, do not hesitate to contact me. I may or may not be able to return to you immediately.

So R&R and US, have good summer. Don't get bored. I only do this cause I get bored, and I love writing.

Ask me if you want a Sequal or continue


End file.
